Case No 41319
by JazBex
Summary: AU. What if Rick Castle is a lawyer fighting Kate Beckett's case? However, Beckett refuses to co-operate and Castle is determined to know why. This is my first fanfiction please be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the key jangling could be heard as Richard "Rick" Castle enters the loft. It was 3 in the morning. His mother Martha Rodger and daughter Alexis Castle were already sound asleep when he got back. Rick had been drinking and just by the looks of it, a lot. Another case closed, and another will be waiting on his desk tomorrow. It's not that he hated his job as a lawyer but ever since he lost his writing contract about a year ago he just wasn't himself anymore. Rick slams his tired body against the couch and let the effects of work and alcohol kick in before drifting to sleep.

Waking up to the sizzling sound and aroma of pancakes, Rick feels the pounding effect of hangover from yesterday's drinks. He rubs his eyes and drags his body over to the counter only to find his daughter making pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning dad, I didn't mean to wake you up." Alexis says as she lays the pancakes on the plates.

"No, I was just getting up myself." Rick answers he leans in to kiss the top of the teenager's head. "Morning, pumpkin."

Just before he could say another word, Martha waltzes in making the most dramatic entrance to join her son and granddaughter. After all, she'd used to be the best theatre actress during her prime (which was not too long ago?).

"Good morning, my darlings," she said.

"Morning, grams," Alexis answers.

"Morning mother," Rick replies.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Rick Castle is in his office and finds his next case lying on his table. CASE NO. 41319. By the looks of it, he knew it was a criminal case. Usually, he doesn't like taking criminal cases (and what more side the convicted). But somehow something tells him that he had to take on this case. He opens the file and his eyes instantly catch the suspect's name. _It can't be there must be hell of a big mistake,_ he thought.

"Kate," he whimpers under his breath.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Katherine Beckett? Law school dropout? Convicted for murder?

_Murder?_ Rick thought. _How did __**THE**__ Katherine Beckett turn into a murderer?_

He was in his final year when they'd met. He remembered she'd to be a sweet, innocent girl with the most enchanting smile. She had just turned 18 when they met back in law school. He was Richard Castle, the son of Martha Rodgers, the Broadway star but unlike other girls she didn't really care. They were in love. Madly, crazily, head over heels, passionately in love.

A year later, her world shattered. Her mother was murdered. It was all over the news. "Johanna Beckett - lawyer found dead in an alley", and he was there for her. He'd push her to continue her studies but something in her changed. She had lost her inspiration, her drive and her passion. But being the stubborn person he is, Richard still urges her to complete her degree. However, it was not long before he had to move to L.A. for his job. She was mad at him; she'd called him a quit. How could he think of leaving her when she needed him the most? Despite of that, he left. He had just disappeared. They have never kept in contact ever since and the next thing he knew is that she'd turned into a murder suspect. No, not a suspect. She'd owned up to the crime. That makes her **THE MURDERER**. How did that happened?

He wasn't convinced that she did it. It just wasn't Kate Beckett. Or at least the Kate Beckett he knew. He needed to take this case. He must take this case. He had to save her. He had to save his Kate.

Katherine Beckett knew **HE** was her lawyer but she couldn't help but think. _Of all the people that I could end up with… I had to end up with Richard Castle. AGAIN. Katherine Beckett – charged with murder of Doug Maclain. Doug Maclain! That son of a –_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a prison guard enters her cell.

"Somebody wants to see you," the prison guard says sternly. The guard put the cuffs on her and led her through the hallway. There were other prisoners, cheering, jeering, and banging on the cell walls and gates. The other prison guards struggle to control the commotion. But she didn't care, she just wanted to get it over with him and return to her cell.

The door opens and there he stands.

_Richard Castle in a suit and briefcase?_ Kate thought.

She thought she'd never lived to see this image of his.

_Rick Castle_, she thought. _And still ruggedly handsome._

_Kate_, he thought. _You're still as extraordinary as ever._

The prison guard steps back after removing the cuffs. They both take their respective places. It was a small white room, similar to an interrogation room. There were 4 guards including the one that brought her in. And there were another 2 each behind the doors. The security cameras recording every movement, every conversation, every breath.

"Richard Castle," she started. "How long has it been?"

"Katherine Beckett," he said as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes were cold yet there were something that hinted him that she didn't kill Doug Maclain. "Since I left for L.A., I supposed. I know you too well, Beckett. You wouldn't even hurt a fly. What made you turn into a cold hearted killer?"

"Something just doesn't change. Does it, Castle?" Kate asks with a smirk. She was mocking him, making fun of his presence. "10 years and you're still in meddling around with my business. When will you **EVER **learn to leave me alone?"

"In this case, Beckett," he said, trying to sound professional. "You have no choice but to comply. Unless you want to face death charges, you have to tell me what happened. So, did you or did you not kill Doug Maclain?"

She learns in. His body tenses up. He curls his fingers up forming a knuckle on his thighs.

"I did it," she whispers into his ears. Her confession sends a chill down his spine. "I killed Doug Maclain... And there's nothing you can do about it, Rick."

Was it supposed to be sarcastic, compliance or was it just pure sexiness?

"Why?" Rick asked, trying to look calm. Then, he tightens the grip of his knuckles to control himself. At the back of his mind, he just wanted to just jump out of his chair and kiss her. God, how he misses her. "You're a sensible woman, Kate. Why did you kill Doug Maclain?"

She sits back at her place and puts on a sly grin. She bites her lower lip as he watches, waiting for an answer. She looks at him or rather observes him for another minute or so.

"I'm done talking," she said. "I have nothing more to say."

She stands up allowing the prison guard to cuff her. Just before they disappear through that metal door that separates criminals and the civilians, she turns around.

"Goodbye, Rick," she said sarcastically.

He watches as Kate and the prison guard disappear through that door. How he wishes to punch someone, something, anything. He knew she was playing him, playing with his feelings. He starts to regret helping her. She **CLEARLY** doesn't even want to help herself. But why? No! He has to, he must find out what happened. What made Kate Beckett - the girl who was so determined to put criminals behind bars, end up behind bars herself? He exits the empty room. His eyes fire up with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

Case 41319 was the toughest case he'd ever come across. Rick managed to pull a few strings at the NYPD and got their old friends Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan to pull out the case file. While going through the case files with, Rick realised that there were a lot of loop holes and discrepancies in the investigation. He managed to go back to the scene of crime a few times and finally came to a conclusion that she was framed for murder. But whoever murdered Doug Maclain was very careful. The crime scene was completely wiped clean and their only lead was not cooperating. However, Rick manages to convince the DA for bail and the case was re – opened for investigation. He had even personally bail Kate out.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Rick asks.

"I'd probably crash at my dad's," Kate replied. "What difference does it make to you?"

"I was just looking out for you," he uttered.

"I don't need you to look after me," she replied. "I learnt how to do that a long time ago. Thanks for the bail though."

"I'll drop you off," he offered.

"No thanks," she declined.

She walked passed him and hopped into a cab. Rick knew he couldn't change her mind. At the end, all he could do was just stand there and watch the yellow cab disappear into the busy New York traffic. He was frustrated. Frustrated but happy. He needed her to talk to prove her innocence. But how? That conversation was the most he got out of her since their so – called "reunion". Slowly, he walks back to his car. Not too long later, he is found drowned with alcohol at the Old Haunt.

That night, Kate couldn't even sleep a wink. She was back at her own bed where her own memories haunt her. She curled up under her sheets and cried. She cried for everything that had hurt her, all the lost and the pain.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Instantly, she wipes her tears away and opens the door. There stood the one and only Richard Castle, drunk. He looked straight at her and noticed that she had been crying. That puffiness around her eyes, that semi – wet cheeks that she tried to dry, and that unfocused gaze. The last time he saw Kate in this condition was at her mother's funeral. (Or was it during their fight just before he left?) She looks away tried to avoid contact with his eyes. Kate knew that she couldn't lie to him, at least not now, not like this. Despite being drunk, Rick knew Kate too well. He felt bad for her and he knows that the last thing she wanted was company, especially his. Nevertheless, she invites him in.

_A drunk Richard Castle?_ Kate thought. _When was the last time I saw him like this?_

He sits at the couch, his face buried in his hands. She wanted to hold him once more as she did when they were younger. But times have changed, she reminded herself. They were no longer young and in love. They are adults now. And to make matters worse, he is her lawyer and she is a suspect in an on-going murder investigation.

"What do you want from me, Rick?" Kate asked.

"Your confession," he mumbled. He shifts his attention to Kate who had just sat in front of him. He felt as if they were back in the prison. Back to square one.

"I told you," she replied in a harsh voice. "I did it. I killed Doug Maclain."

"Then where is the knife?" Rick asked. "If you stabbed him, where is the knife?"

He could see a little streak of panic on her face. Rick knew he had asked the right question.

"I threw it away," she answered in a calm voice, trying to conceal her real feelings.

"And you did," he replies sarcastically.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kate asked.

"It means you're not the killer," he replied. He pulls out the case file and shows her the picture of the victim. The knife was stuck on the victim's chest.

"It's been awhile," Kate lied, raising her voice a little. "Why do you care anyway?"

"That's because I'm your lawyer," he replied. "And as your lawyer, I have the authority to act on your…"

"I know what a lawyer can and cannot do, Rick!" Kate shouted cutting Richard short. "We met at law school, remember?"

"Yeah," he said as he stood up. He walked over to Kate and knelt down beside her. Instead, she stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Look, Kate, you have to trust me. Trust me and I'll…"

"Why should I trust you?" Kate asked. "After all that we've been through, how am I supposed to trust anything that you say?"

He paused. He knew whatever happened between them didn't end well and to escalate the situation, he was the one who left. He let her get away. If only he had listened to her. If only he had stayed. But it was too late. She stared at him waiting for an answer. He lets out a little sigh and looks away. She knew he couldn't answer. She didn't want just any answer, she wanted the truth.

"Fine," he uttered. "Don't."

She bites her lower lip and looks out the window. She wasn't disappointed at the answer but neither was she satisfied.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Kate," he continued. "I loved you. I know the way things ended were bad. But I can't be blamed entirely."

Kate remained silent. The truth hurts but Rick was right. She knew she was as guilty as he was but she was not going to admit it.

"You know, Rick, we're done," she said as she shifts her attention to Rick. His blue eyes meet her green. "If you don't mind, I'd like to spend the rest of tonight alone."

He looked deep into her eyes; they were different than he had seen when he visited her in jail. This time they were not cold anymore but perhaps afraid? It all made sense now, she was afraid of something or someone. That's why she confessed, there was something she was afraid of. Something bad. Now, he's even more determined to find out.

"No, Kate!" Rick said as he took a step closer to her. "You are not going to kick me out, and you are not going keep me in the dark anymore. I came all the way out here to help and I'm not going to stop till I get my answer."

She was stunned by his words.

"Rick," she said as she walked towards the door. "If you ever want to see me again, I suggest you get the hell out of here. NOW!"

She opened the door motioning for him to leave.

"You can't hide whatever you're hiding from me forever" He stated and the next second, he was gone.

She shut the door, went to her bedroom and climbed into bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm still kinda new to this writing stuff so the chapters might be a bit short.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now that he knew she was scared of something, he needed to look further into her case. Who or what was she afraid of? Rick tried to talk to her father but Rick felt as though he too was hiding something. Thus, Rick had to go through her records around the time the crime was committed. He even managed to get some of her older case files. Rick smiled as he remembered some of the "crimes" she committed. Drunk driving, speeding, illegal bike racing, inappropriate behaviour in public… They were mostly things she did or they did back in college. Suddenly, his eyes catches hold on something. It was a recording of the initial interrogation. He picks it up and decides to play it.

The screen was pitch dark at first, and then he saw an empty interrogation room. Shortly, two uniforms dragged a cuffed Kate Beckett into the interrogation room followed by a man in a black suit carrying a note pad and a case file. Rick could not get a clear look of the man's face as his back was facing the camera. He studies her expressions a little more. She looked scared and slightly unfocused, as if something else was bothering her. Then he heard a man's voice over the speakers.

"Miss Katherine Beckett, you seem to have quite an impressive rep sheet. Do you know why you're here?"

He increases the volume and listens attentively.

"No," she replied. Kate seemed to be a bit more fidgety as compared to her usual self.

"Do you know this man?" The man asks while showing him a picture of the deceased.

"Doug Maclain?" Kate stated more than asked. "Why? What happened to him?"

"He was found murdered, stabbed to death," the man replied.

"And what has that got to do with me?" Kate asked.

"I am aware of your past with Mr Maclain, Miss Beckett," the man replied. "So that is motive. Where were you on Sunday, from 11pm to midnight?"

"I was at home, alone," she replied.

"Home alone," the man muttered. "So that means there was no one to alibi you. That gives you motive and opportunity."

"I am aware of my past with Doug Maclain but I did not kill him," she protested. "And besides you have no solid evidence to prove that."

He hears a sigh over the speakers and the man exits. A little while later an officer enters, removes the cuffs from her hand and shows her out. The screen turns blank again.

Her past with Doug Maclain? Now he was really curious. What relationship did she have with Doug Maclain? The writer in him conjectures a million out of this world scenarios but he dismisses them. And if she'd denied the crime during the first interrogation; why did she confess to the crime and stick to her confession after? What happened between the interrogations and the confession? He wanted to know badly but the only person with the answer was Kate.

He had to talk to Kate again but is she willing to see him again? He clears his mind of all unpleasant thoughts and went on his way. She did after all drop a hint that she was willing to see him again. (Or was his memory playing some trick on him?)

* * *

Kate was about to leave when Rick shows up unannounced. Again.

_Oh God,_ she thought. _Not again._

Yet, she lets him in. Again, they took the same place as they did the last time. Rick was hesitant as he thought of how to word the sentence that he was about to say in a more proper manner.

"I am aware you have a past with Doug Maclain," he said. That didn't come out right. He felt like punching himself.

"Yes," she replied. "What about it?"

She crosses her fingers behind her back.

_Please don't tell me he's found out already_, she prayed silently.

"What about it?" Rick asked.

She releases her crossed fingers.

"There's nothing about it, Rick," she replies with a fake laugh. "Unless you're jealous."

She was trying to fake laugh her way out. Nice try but he was not going to let her get away with it that easily.

"You're lying, Kate," he replies sternly. "I know when you're lying and when you're not. So, don't you even dare to lie to me, Katherine Beckett!"

Busted.

"Fine," she replied with a sigh. "We did have a past but it was not what you think."

"Then, what is it?" Rick asked.

"I…" Kate tried to find words to complete her answer. Unable to find even an excuse, she kept quiet.

"I know something's bothering you," he started, breaking the silence. "It's ok, you can tell me anything. I know I screwed up but things are different now. I'm here for you. And no matter what happens, I'm not going to leave you."

She wanted to trust his words so badly but how? He had already hurt her once by leaving her what if he does it again? Another moment of silence.

"Doug and I were involved in another case. Something happened and I just snapped," she replied, finally. "I pressed the charges against him but they were later dropped."

He looked a bit confused. Did he kill her father? No, it can't be. He had just talked to him a few days ago. Maybe she talking about her mother's case? Or maybe not. Then what? He needed more information.

"What case?" Rick prodded.

"Car accident," she replied.

"Whose?" Rick asked, trying to get more accurate answers.

"Someone I cared about," she answered. "Someone I loved."

"A man?" Rick prodded further.

"A boy," she answered.

He could see tears swelling up in her eyes. Kate feels it too but decides to ignore it for the time being.

"Whose?" Rick asked.

She was silent.

"I need a name, Kate," he pushed.

Silence again.

"Kate, I need a name," his voice raised a little.

She maintains her silence as she look away to wipe off a tear. Rick was getting impatient. He was so close to finding out the truth. Was it an ex - lover? Family? A friend?

"Damn it, Kate!" Rick snapped. "Why is it so hard for you to just tell me the name?"

She looked at him but not into his eyes. Then she looked down trying as if she was guilty of something.

"Caleb," she replied. "Caleb Alexander Beckett. My son. Our son."

* * *

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming cuz it motivates me to write...**


	4. Chapter 4

Now he was really confused. Since when did they ever have a son? And if she was telling the truth, why didn't she tell him anything earlier?

Kate pulled out a box from a shelf. Inside it was a tape similar to the one that recorded the first interrogation. She puts it in the player and turns on the TV.

"I had Ryan and Espo take this when I knew you took the case," she said. "I'm sorry, Rick."

It was the same interrogation room. Only this time, the time and date stamp was about 3 days later than the first. She was sitting there, again. This time, she was not cuffed. The same man entered and again his face was hidden from the camera. This time he was carrying only a case file. He opened the case file and slides a picture from it to Kate.

"Is that your son?" The man asked.

Kate picks up the picture.

"Yes," she replied.

"Who's his father?" The man asked.

"Richard Castle," she replied.

Rick's heart flinched.

"The author?" The man continued to ask.

Kate nods slightly.

"Had been in DNA only," she replied. "You know, I never asked him for anything. Not money, nothing. I raised Caleb all by my own. He was everything to me."

"What happened?" The man questioned. "The accident, I mean."

"We just got home from football practice," she answered. "He just got out of the car and –"

Rick pauses the recording. He was rendered speechless. He was completely shocked.

"He said he'd kill him if I didn't confess to the crime," she started.

"Who?" Rick asked.

"I can't," she replies. "The reason why Caleb's still alive is because I confessed to the crime. Then when you came along, I just…"

He hated to see her like this but there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. He pulls her in for a hug but instead she shoves him away.

"Don't, Rick," she whimpered. "Please, don't."

He moved away from Kate and watches her cry.

"Where is he?" Rick asked. "Can I see him?"

She gave a slight nod.

* * *

They arrive at the hospital's children's wad. She leads him in the room and then he sees the boy. He looks so serene as if he was sleeping but Rick knows that he was in coma ever since the accident. Rick notices the similarities between him and the boy. His son. Their son. He was still getting used to the idea. Kate on the other hand was running her hand through the boy's hair. The same colour as his. She bent over him and gave her son a kiss on his forehead. Then, Kate went over to Rick and stood beside him. The room was silent except for the beeping noise from the monitor. Rick wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words.

"He adores you, Rick," she stared. "He used to beg me every night to tell him about us or to read from your books. Caleb was quite a writer himself."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rick asked. His eyes still fixed on his son.

Kate was quiet for a moment or two. She was not as good with words as Rick was.

"I was afraid," she replied. "We were young and in love. Then you left. You just left, Rick. I felt betrayed. I know you're not entirely wrong but neither was I."

Rick recalls the day that he left.

_It was 6 o' clock in the morning. He had told Kate about LA a few months back but she wanted him to stay. The cab was already at the door. Too late to back out now, he thought. He carries a sleeping Alexis in one hand and dragged his luggage in another. The trip to the airport was silent. He knows that she's not going to forgive him for this and probably never will. But this job? What's in it for him? Why does he want this so badly? He was already a best – selling novelist. Maybe he just needs a breather, something different. And Kate? Isn't she worth everything? Sure she is but…_

But what? He could never understand the real reason behind him leaving. But one thing's for sure, he let her get away. If he hadn't how different thing would be for them. For Kate. For his son. And Alexis. Alexis! How is he going to tell her about this? And his mother too.

"I'll leave you two for a while," she continued.

Kate steps out of the room and waits for Rick at the waiting room. She buries her face in her hands and started crying. She hates this, all this. Her mother murdered, her father with his alcohol problem, Rick leaving and then re – appearing, her son in the hospital, the accident, the murder, her confessing to save her sons life. She wants to walk away, just leave and never come back. But that's not going to solve anything. On the contrary, it'll make things worse than it already is.

In the meantime, Rick is left alone with his son. He barely knew the kid but he feel as though he already knew the boy through and through. He walks over to Caleb and softly stroke the top of his head. Running his fingers through the boy's hair he realises how much he's missed out on this boy's life.

"Hey buddy," he says under his breath. Buddy? Where did that come from? "How are you keeping up?"

Rick stood there for a little while more. He felt a little stupid expecting a reply from a coma patient. But miracles do happen, right?

"I err…" Rick fumbles.

Richard Castle lost for words, twice. Now that's a record.

"It's me." he continues. How is someone going to make out who's "me" from just a voice? And to make things worse, they haven't met and they've definitely have not spoken. As idiotic as it may sound, he guess he has to make himself known to his son. So why not now? "I'm your dad. Richard Castle."

Kate begins to wonder what's taking him so long. She walks out of the waiting room and back to her son's room. Just before she could step in she hears Rick's voice. He was talking to his son.

"I think we've kept mommy waiting a little too long," she overhears. "I'll come back soon, buddy."

She steps away from the door.

"And next time I want to see you awake, sleepyhead," Rick continued. "We really need to talk. Man to man."

He walks out and sees her sitting on a bench. Silently, they head towards the elevator. The drive home was no different than the elevator ride. It was too quiet. Finally, they arrive at her home.

"You did a great job, Beckett," Rick stated. "He's amazing."

Kate lets out a little chuckle. _He's joking, right?_

"Bye, Rick," she said as she steps out of the car.

"Until tomorrow, Kate." he replied.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it...**


	5. Chapter 5

His mother and Alexis knew Beckett's case was taking quite a toll on him. Most days he would be upset, frustrated or drunk. But today, he was over the moon happy. He was that nine year old on a sugar rush Richard Castle again.

"Got a break on the case, dad?" Alexis asked as Rick joined the ladies in the kitchen.

"Yup," he replies. "And it' not just a break but a real confession."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Martha questioned, puzzled. "Are you saying you're happy because she confessed to the crime? That she murdered him?"

"No," he replies. "Instead, she confessed to not committing the crime. Kate was forced to own up but it wasn't her who murdered Doug Maclain. She was doing this to protect our son."

"Wait, Kate has a son?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he answers. He was still overwhelmed with the fact that he a kid with Kate Beckett – the woman he love more than his life. "Didn't I just say that?"

"With you?" Alexis continued.

"Yeah," he flashes a puzzled look.

"I can't believe this!" Alexis scoffs. "Dad, how are you positively sure that he's your son? I mean you haven't seen each other since I was like what? 9? 10?"

"She's right about this one, kiddo," Martha spoke. "Kate lied to protect the child, what if she lies again?"

"I know this is shocking news. Even to me it is but I trust Kate," he explains. "I saw him, mother. And she wasn't lying. That kid is definitely mine. And Alexis, don't you want a younger sibling?"

"Yes," she answers. "But not like this."

Alexis storms out of the kitchen. Martha gives Rick a pat on his back.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Richard," Martha said as she left to look for Alexis.

The conversation about Kate suddenly gave him the urge of seeing her or at least hearing her voice. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and called up Kate's number. His fingers hesitate for a moment as if he was unsure about calling her. Rick said he'll meet her tomorrow but he really wants to talk to her now. He's sure Kate won't mind. He gathers up the courage and calls her. It goes straight to her voicemail. He calls her house. It rings for a while and it goes to the answering machine.

His heart beat accelerates. Where is she? Why isn't she answering?

_He said he'd kill him if I didn't confess to the crime, _he recalled.

The hospital! Now that Kate had told him the truth, he figured whoever was behind this would stick to their part of the deal. Rick was having a bad feeling about this. Instantly, he picked up his keys and sped off heading towards the hospital. He tries for Kate again. No answer.

"Come on Kate," he muttered to himself. "Pick up."

He calls again. Still no answer. The writer in him conjures a million worst case scenarios. He silently prays that none of them will happen. He speeds up trying to waste as little time as possible.

As soon as he reaches the hospital he rushes to his son's ward. He stops by the door. The heart rate monitor was still beeping which means Caleb is still alive. But what about Kate? His eyes scan the room a little more before finding the brunette, sleeping, tucked in a chair her head leaning against the wall for support. He loosens up a little.

_Looks like someone is going to have quite a sore neck_, he thought as he walks up to her.

"Kate," he whispers into her ears. She flinches but does not open her eyes.

"Kate," he whispers, a little louder this time. Slowly, her eyelids flicker open revealing her soft green emerald eyes. Now he's convinced that she's alright.

"Hey," she mutters under her breath.

"Hey," he replies.

He saw her wince. Her neck was definitely sore. She lifts an arm and rubs the back of her neck trying to ease the pain a little.

"How long have you been here?" Kate asks.

"I just got here," he answered. "I tried your cell and house but you didn't answer so, I figured out you must be here."

She pulls out her phone from her pocket to check for his miscalls but the battery was flat.

"Battery's dead," she told him. "Why? Was there anything important?"

He sat on the arm of the chair. Half of his body rested on the chair and the other was supported by his grounded leg. He lets out a sigh.

"I told Alexis and mother about Caleb," he spoke.

"How did it go?" Kate asks.

"It was alright, I guess," he replied. "Although Alexis was mad at me."

She lets out a chuckle. She was glad that it didn't go as bad as she though. But Alexis **_IS_** angry at Rick.

"Something you want to share with the class?" Rick asks.

"No," she replied. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was hoping for the worst. I'm not saying that I'm happy Alexis is mad at you, but at least things didn't go south like what happened to us."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm glad too."

The both of them stared at the boy wondering how it would be if he was awake. Then, he remembered.

"I know this might sound crazy but what if we put a detail on him," he suggested. "I mean just for security's sake."

Kate was taken aback by his suggestion. She knew where this was heading. Her boy would never be safe if she told him about the killer.

"For how long?" Kate stated more than asked. "How long do you expect us to have someone watching over Caleb?"

"Until this case is over," he replies, unsure about his answer. He knows the moment Kate confesses, their son's life will be threatened. It was a long shot but if this was a chance to free her of all charges, he had to take that chance.

"Rick, how can you be so sure that once the case is over Caleb will be safe?" Kate questions.

"Frankly speaking, I'm not too sure myself," he replied. "But we won't know if we don't give it a try. Right?"

"Rick…" her voice trails off. If she walks and her son is harmed, she doesn't know how to cope anymore. However, if ends all her fears, it's for the better. She stands up and distances herself from him.

"Rick," she answers, a little frustrated. "I know you want to help but my son's life is at stake."

"Do you think I don't know?" Rick questions. "Do you think I **WANT** to risk Caleb's life? For God's sake, Kate! He's my son too."

"No!" Kate snaps. "He's NOT your son, Rick! You lost the right to be called his father the moment you left!"

"At least he'd be fine if I knew!" Castle retaliates.

That was it! He knew he had just pushed it too far. Too far across the boundaries she had set to protect herself. He gets off the chair and envelopes Kate in a hug. Slowly, tears roll down her face but this time she doesn't flinch.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he starts before Kate cuts him off.

"No, I guess you're right..." her voice softens as she pulls away. "If I had told you about Caleb, none of this would have happened."

Rick scoops her in for another hug. This time he plants a kiss on the top of her head. She pulls away and looks at the ground. She didn't want to look into his eyes. They reminded her too much of their fight years ago.

"Hey, look at me," he says as he lifts her face. Their eyes meet for a brief moment. She shrugs his hands off and looks away. He sees the pain in her eyes. She had already lost her mother, almost lost her father and is on the verge of losing her son. If she loses Caleb, he knows she will never recover.

"This is not your fault, Kate," he continues. "You raised Caleb all by yourself, you did your best for him and that's all that matters. You're a great mother, Kate. Never doubt that."

"Rick, I…" Kate started before Rick places a finger on her lips silencing her.

"You don't have to explain anything," he says as he reels her in for a third hug. "I'm here now. Everything is going to be just fine."

She takes comfort in his words. Words that he himself was unsure of. He might not know about the future but for now he knows everything is fine. Kate is in his arms, Caleb is alive, Alexis might be mad but she's going to melt when she sees him, right? And his mother is well… His mother. He's fine, they're all fine.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating as regular as I want to. Sometimes real life can be quite hetic...**

**Thank for your kind reviews. I really appreciate them.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost 6am when Rick returned to the loft. He needed to be back in his office in 3 hours. Rick barely slept a wink as he was over at Kate's place, talking. No matter how hard he tries to push for the name, she wouldn't give it. Then, Rick has an idea instead of just looking into Kate's files; he should look into Doug's as well. He made a mental note of that and went into his room to shower. Half an hour later, he was out.

Rick wakes up as he hears a knock on his room door.

"Dad, you've got a phone call," Alexis called. "It's Kate."

Instantly he jumps out of bed and frantically looks for his phone. He must have left it downstairs when he came home yesterday. He opened the door and the red head passes the phone to him.

"Kate?" Rick asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea," she replied. "It's just… Can we meet up? Maybe for lunch?"

_Kate Beckett and lunch?_

"That sounds great," he answers.

"Remy's at 1?" Kate suggests.

"Sure," he replies. "See you later."

"Yeah, bye." Kate hangs up.

* * *

Kate takes a seat by the window just as Rick walks in.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he replies. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Before Kate could say anything a waiter comes up to them to take their orders. 2 burgers, a strawberry milkshake for Kate and a chocolate one for Rick.

"I know this case means a lot to you but we can't continue," Kate told Rick.

"Why?" Rick asked puzzled.

"I got a call," she started. "A little while after you left."

He could see she was practically shaking. He slides his hand on top of hers and gives it a light squeeze.

"He knows about this," she continues. "About us re – opening the case."

"Kate, I…" Rick started before Kate interrupts.

"I know you're trying to help," she sighs. "But all this must stop."

"Kate, please," he pleaded. "Nothing is going to happen. I'll make sure our son is safe. We can put a detail outside his ward, just in case."

"For how long?" Kate asks. She realises the how high the stakes are and she's not willing to take the chance. "How long, Rick? If it's just a day or two, maybe it'll still work but do you think they'll let you do keep the detail for months or for years?"

Rick maintains his silence. Both of them know that she's innocent but without solid evidence, it'll be impossible to convince the judge.

"Then let's go somewhere," he suggests. "Somewhere where no one can find us."

_Is he crazy? _Kate thought. As crazy as it may sounds, she actually considers it as an option.

"No," she said firmly. "No, Rick. Just stop the case."

"But Kate," he replied. "You'll be facing death charges if you back out."

"I know," she says almost inaudible.

"What about Caleb?" Rick asked. "What will happen to him if you…"

He dares not continue. He couldn't imagine her dead now that she had just returned into his life.

"He's your son too," she said faking a smile.

_Oh shit! _Rick thought._ She's giving up._

"Kate," he says like a prayer. He's praying in his heart that she would change her mind. That she would let him do his job and nail that bastard. And that she'll trust him enough to keep their son safe.

"I'm sorry, Rick," she replies. "I wish there's another way."

Their food came and they ate in silence. Rick paid and they decide to take a walk through the park. They went to their favourite swing set and sat quietly. Memories played in their minds as they silently wish that they could return to those times.

"I used to bring Caleb here every Sunday," Kate said breaking the silence. "We would play ball or go on a mysterious adventure, it would be just us against the world."

There was a brief exchange of smiles.

"How did he know about you?" Rick asked. "The killer?"

There was another wave of silence.

"Kate?" Rick called out, hoping she would respond.

"Let's go home," she says as she gets off the swing. She feels that she's been watched and she's not going to risk her son's life by engaging even in the slightest suspicious action. He trails a little behind her.

"We're being watched," she says just loud enough for him to hear. Rick almost turns to look but Kate stops him. "Don't look. Just try to act normal."

She grabs his hand and her steps quicken. They were almost running. However in a city that races against time, they looked rather normal. She hails a cab and the both of them climbs in. She gave the name of the hospital Caleb's in and the driver drives off blending into the busy New York traffic.

"What was that all about?" Rick asked bewildered.

"He was there," she replied. She looks behind to see if anyone's following.

Clear. She sinks down on the back of the cab and lets out a huff of air. She turns towards him and find him looking at her in disbelieve.

"Are you sure?" Rick asks.

"Yeah," she replies. "I think so I mean I saw a man that looks like him by the trees. He… Damn it, Castle! I don't know. I didn't get a good look at his face."

He sighs. Great, now her lips are indefinitely sealed.

"Kate, you've got to tell me everything," he states, sternly. "If you want Caleb to be safe, I suggest you tell me everything you know about this man. I'll arrange for witness protection if necessary. Just give me his name and I'll make all the threats disappear."

She chews her lip as tears swell up in her eyes. Rick looks on waiting for her to answer. Kate ponders for a while, deciding if exposing the real killer was a risk worth taking. She decides to trust Rick, praying that her judgement will not go wrong.

"His name is Johnson," she mutters not louder than a whisper. "Aaron Johnson."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

Now Richard Castle has all the leverage he needed to prosecute this guy. He's got a name, face and an ABP on this guy.

Rick stuck to his promise and got Kate and Caleb into witness protection and to be on the safe side, he got a detail for Martha and Alexis. It was 6 o' clock on a Friday and Rick was just about to head home from his office when he received a call from an unknown number.

"Mr Castle, I heard you're looking for me," the caller said.

The voice was cold and emotionless; Rick could practically feel the shivers running down his spine.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rick was practically shouting into the phone.

"Nothing," he man answered. "Maybe I just want to know how a certain client of yours is doing. A Kate Beckett, I suppose."

Suddenly, it strikes him. Immediately, he sets his hand phone down and uses his landline to call Detective Ryan. He then picks up both the phone and brings it to his ears.

"Now you listen to me, Aaron," he said while waiting for Ryan to pick up. "If you lay even a finger on Kate or Caleb, I swear…"

Rick hears laughter over the phone. The landline phone crackles before Ryan's voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

Rick covers the mic on his hand phone and sets it on the table hoping it'll be enough to muffle his conversation with the detective.

"Ryan, it's Castle," he said, in a hurry. "I need you to trace a call for me. It's Aaron."

Rick gives the number appearing on his screen then puts his landline down. He picks up his hand phone again.

"Do I make myself clear, Ricky?" Aaron asked.

"No matter what you say or what you do, Aaron, I'm going to make sure you'll end up rotting in jail" he threatens.

He hears another wave of laughter.

"In that case, good luck Mr Castle," Aaron mocked. Then, the line went dead.

Rick curses under his breath and calls Ryan. The line crackles.

"Ryan, did you manage to trace him?" Rick asks.

"I only managed to narrow it down to a 1 mile radius," the detective replies. "But I've just sent a team over."

"Great, tell me if you find something," he almost sounded as if he was pleading.

"One more thing Castle," Ryan said. "There's been a break in at Beckett's place but nothing was stolen. I know they're at the safe house but whatever this guy is trying to do, he's serious about it."

Rick hangs up. He hopes that he has done the right thing for her and ultimately for them. How was he going to tell Kate? If he told her would she back out? Immediately he thought about his mother and Alexis. If Aaron could reach him them he would find a way to reach them. He calls his mother and daughter and told them that he would make the arrangements for them to stay with Kate as long as the case is on. Although they objected at first, they gave in to put Rick's heart at ease. He then called witness protection and informed them about his plans. A few days later, everything was set. Martha and Alexis followed the officer in charge and left for the safe house. For the first time in years, the loft was empty and Rick felt alone. If he wanted his family back, he had to fight for it with everything he's got.

* * *

It took almost 6 hours for them to reach the safe house. Upon reaching, Marta and Alexis was greeted by more officers and finally, Kate.

"It's nice to see you after so many years, darling," Martha says as she pulls Kate in for a hug.

"You too, Martha," Kate replied.

"Hi, Kate, Alexis says sheepishly.

"Hi," Kate replied. The atmosphere between them was awkward. "You're so grown up now."

"It's been almost a decade," Alexis replies.

"Yeah," that was the only word that managed to escape her lips.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Martha exclaims.

"Where's the gorgeous young man my son keeps talking about?"

Kate leads both Martha and Alexis to her son's room. There he was on the bed, lying calmly as if the world didn't exist. Machines were hooked up on him but that didn't seem to bother him even a bit. Martha held her breath as Alexis gasps.

"He looks so much like dad when he was a kid," Alexis said, shocked.

"Yeah," Kate replied. "He even inherited your father's wits and writing abilities."

"Now I know why Rick goes on about him all day and night," Martha spoke up.

"I'll leave you guys for a minute," Kate said, her voice almost a whisper as if she was afraid to wake her son. "I'll just get your bags up to your rooms."

Alexis and Martha stood there for another minute or so watching the boy, hoping he is going to wake up someday.

"Your father's right, kiddo," Martha told Alexis. "That's definitely his son."

Alexis lets out a short hmm as a response. She was overwhelmed by the fact that she had just become a sister to such an amazing boy.

After Kate had put Martha and Alexis' bags in their respective rooms, she calls Rick.

"Castle," he answers.

"Rick," Kate spoke. "It's me, Kate."

"Kate! What's wrong?" Rick asked, sounding concern.

"Nothing's worn," she assured him. "I just called to let you know your mother and daughter had just arrived. They're with Caleb now."

"Oh," he replied sounding a lot more relaxed. "How did they take it?"

"Surprised," she says as she lets out a grin. "Like you were."

"Anyone would be surprised by our little creation," he tries to lighten the mood and it works. He hears Kate laugh at the other end of the line. "He's perfect."

"He is."

There was a pregnant pause before Rick started again.

"Kate, we'll catch this guy. Don't worry."

She maintains her silence, wishing with every inch of herself that whatever Rick said was true. She wants to believe it so badly but she has to give it the benefit of doubt, that slight chance of it not coming true.

"See you, Rick."

"Till then, Kate."

And the phone went dead.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I was abducted by my parents on a no tech Christmas - New Year trip to my grandmother's (which has no internet access)... I started writting as soon as I got back but my laptop decides to declare war and I couldn't get it up till now! SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 8

Girls would usually dream of meadows with beautiful flowers, castles and 'Prince Charmings' rescuing princesses in distress. But these dreams are not for boys, especially not for him. Along with his most trusted sidekick, Supermom, they had a city to protect.

"Captain C! There has been a security breach in sector 1!"

Instantly, they left HQ and left for sector 1 in his supercar.

"Status update: alien pirates and monsters invaded sec 1 a few minutes ago."

"Supermom, activate hyperjump now. We have to save the city."

Upon command, she activates the hyperjump. A bright light shines and he drives through it. In a split second, he arrives at sector 1.

Green slimy monsters and weird looking alien pirates were already busy destroying everything in their way and were headed to the bank. No! He mustn't let them win.

Then, he pulls out his supersonicmegabazookablaster and aims it at them. Zap, a huge slimy monster falls and turns into goo. Zap, a pirate disintegrates in front of him.

Through his intercom, he hears his sidekick.

"Captain C! We have to destroy the main ship! If we destroy the ship, the monsters and aliens will be destroyed immediately."

"On it."

He looks around to find the ship. There! The silver looking disc. He runs through the wreckage and shoots every enemy in his way. Just beneath the ship, he takes a big leap which sends him flying up towards the ship. He flies around the ship looking for an entry. Then, he spots a small door. Supermom was already waiting for him there.

"What took you so long?"

"There are more monsters and aliens than you can imagine."

He pushes the door open and they enter. They found themselves the foot of an endless dark passage.

"Let's go," he whispers to his sidekick.

Quietly, they walk down the passage trying not to make their presence known. Then, they see a door. They run towards it and it automatically opens to reveal the cockpit of the ship. The door closes behind them. They scanned the room and at the pilot's seat they find a familiar face. His nemesis, Colonel Rusty.

"My, my. Look what we have here. If it isn't Captain C and Supermom."

"Captain Rusty! I should have known it was you."

"Too late for that, C! Now prepare to face your death."

Out of nowhere, a whole mob of alien pirates and monsters suddenly appeared. They take out their weapon and starts shooting. Unfortunately, they were overpowered. The monsters and aliens wouldn't stop coming and they were running out of ammo. Fast! Suddenly, they hear the ship creek. Bang! The door flies open and in comes "Roach" aka Mr R and Muscle Man, his secret ally. Everyone freezes.

"Yo douchebag!" Muscle Man shouts. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

A giant alien pirate was the first to make a move. It rips a piece of metal off the wall and heads towards Muscle Man. It takes a swing at him but misses. Muscle Man clenched his fist and delivers a punch. The giant alien was sent flying to the other end of the cockpit, unconscious. The others stare in surprise.

"Don't just stand there! Get them too!"

The mob of monsters and aliens split up and fights all four of them. Now that there were less of them for one of them to fight, it was easier to handle.

"Captain C, we'll handle this! You go after Colonel Rusty!" Mr R shouts.

Captain C abandons his fight and goes after Colonel Rusty. Just before he could draw out his weapon, Colonel Rusty shoots a ball of stunning power towards Captain C. He then falls back, unconscious.

In the darkness, he hears a voice. All he could make out was it was from a man.

_It's me._

Me? Who's 'me'?

_I'm your dad. Richard Castle. _

Dad? But he didn't have a father. He listens more carefully.

_I'm sorry I left you and your mom. I was selfish. I'm so, so, sorry. If I could go back in time, I'd make sure I stayed. You must have been a great kid. I regret not being able to see it for myself. Even then, I'm happy just being able to meet you. I think we've kept mommy waiting a little too long I'll come back soon, buddy. And next time I want to see you awake, sleepyhead. We really need to talk. Man to man._

That's right! He was unconscious! He tries to open his eyes. It felt heavy. He tries again! He opens his eyes and see a dark figure hovering over him.

Colonel Rusty! Just in the nick of time, he draws his weapon and fires at this nemesis.

"NOOOOOOOO!" And his nemesis disappears. He climbs up and presses the self – destruct button above the ship controller. He turns around to find this team mates in an empty cockpit

_T-minus 30 seconds_

"We have to evacuate now!" He shouts.

They started running towards the direction they came from.

At the entrance, they found a gang of aliens blocking their way.

_T – minus 20 seconds._

Shoot! They'll never make it out in time!

"Follow me!" Supermom shouted.

They headed back to the cockpit.

_T – minus 10 seconds._

She shoots the screws off the pilot's chair.

_9…_

"Come help me with this."

_8…_

Muscle man lifts the chair and hurls it out the window. The window smashes.

_7…_

She looks out to see the fall.

_6…_

"It's going to be a long fall from here but we'll survive it."

_5…_

The group joins Muscle Man and Superwoman at the edge. They all hold hands and form a chain.

_4…_

"On the count of 3. 1…"

_3…_

"2…"

2…

She hesitates for awhile.

1…

He could see she was afraid but they had no more time to loose.

"3!" He shouts. And the whole gang jump off the edge.

He hears a loud boom and feels the heat of the explosion on his back. Before he even realized it, he hit the ground hard and it was dark again.

* * *

He feels something cold and wet pressed on his face.

_Cale? You need to get up!_

Cale? His name was Captain C. And that voice… He heard it before.

_I miss you, baby boy. Please?_

Mom?

It can't be. What's going on? He doesn't understand. He's not Cale; he's Captain C, defender of New York City.

New York?

But that wasn't even the name of the city. It was Beck…

Oh no! Something's very wrong. He has to get back to his team mates and find out what's going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not a lawyer or a law student so I'm too sure about court proceedings. I did some research and tried to get the terms right but the dialogues are not too accurate. Sorry about that...**

* * *

"Captain C!" He heard a voice call out. "Wake up, Captain!"

"Ya think he might have hit his head a lil bit too hard?"

"Shut up, Muscle Man! Captain C?"

He feels water sprinkling over his face. He rubs the water off his face and opens his eyes. He was already back at HQ.

"What happened?" Captain C asks, groggily.

"You might have miscalculated the jump and hit the floor faster than you think," Supermom replied.

"Captain C does not make mistakes," he replied, trying to hide his fault.

"Yea, right," Supermom mocked.

He shrugs it off and somehow his brain manages to wander back to those voices. Who were those voices? The man's was new but the woman's? It sounded very much like Supermom's.

"We better get going," Mr R said. "You take the backseat and let us handle the bad guys."

For once, he'll let them have their way.

"Sure," he replies. "But if anything comes up, just call."

"Yea right," Muscle Man answers. "Like we need any help."

And they were gone.

"I think you better rest," Supermom said as she leaves the room. "That was a pretty nasty fall."

"It was nothing," he answers, still stubborn. Supermom shook her head as she left the room.

"Yea, 'nothing' rendered you unconscious for about an hour," he heard from the opposite side of the door.

He shuts his eyes and relaxes. It was not too long before sleep came.

* * *

Kate was getting ready for the court case. She was dressed in a white dress (which according to Rick, nothing screams innocent than wearing white) and heels. She puts on her makeup and heads to her son's room. She opens it quietly, expecting him to be up but there he was laying calmly, machines attached to him.

That was when she noticed it. After months of waiting, she sees it. That movement that almost escapes her eyes. Without wasting a second, she races to get the phone. Before she could reach it, she was stopped in her tracks by Martha.

"What's the rush, darling?" Martha asks. "You're not leaving for another 5 minutes."

"It's… It's Caleb," she huffs, trying to catch her breath. "He… He…"

"Calm down," Martha said as she gestures to Kate. When Kate's breathing evens out a little, she continues. "Now, tell me what happened to Caleb."

"He moved," she replied. "I mean I think I saw him move. I'll get the doctor."

She was about to dash off again but Martha stopped her.

"Not so fast, kiddo. I'll get the doctor while you go attend to your court case."

"But Caleb…" Kate started before she got cut off.

"I know. He's your son and you're worried but what's going to happen to him if you end up behind bars?"

Kate mentally takes a step back and reasons with herself. Martha was right. Caleb needs her if he wakes up.

"Ok… If there's anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I will and good luck."

Kate makes her way to her son's room once more and gently kisses his forehead.

"I love you, my brave boy. See you later."

And she left.

* * *

He was still confused about the voices. Maybe Muscle Man was right. He might have hit his head a little too hard (twice). Then, Supermom enters the room and finds him sitting on his bed, staring into the dark room. She decides to leave the condition as it is and sits down beside him. He feels it and snaps out of his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Supermom asks.

"Nothing," he replies.

"You weren't thinking very loud," she jokes.

"I was just thinking about those voices," he started before getting loss in his thoughts again. It was until Supermom spoke that he realised that he was drifting off again.

"Maybe you might have hit your head harder than I thought."

"Maybe," he said as he let out a forced chuckle.

"Come on," she said, knowing that something was wrong. "You can tell me."

And he tells her everything.

* * *

"Case 41319!" The judge calls out. "Re-trial of Miss Katherine Beckett for the murder of Mr Doug Maclain on the ground of overlooked evidence. Representing Miss Beckett as the defence counsel will be Mr Richard Castle and representing the people would be district attorney, Mr Martin Lee. We have a jury of 12 present here to eliminate any bias results."

* * *

"You really don't remember, do you?" Supermom askes.

"Remember what?" Captain C asks in return.

"Who you were before you became Captain C?"

* * *

Detective Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan represented the NYPD and presented the evidence from the crime scene while Dr Laine Parish presented the medical findings. Then, Rick cross – examines Kate, the detective who worked on the case and a few crime scene officers.

* * *

"You're living in a dream," Supermom explained. "We're just figments of your imagination. Your real name is Caleb Richard Castle – Beckett."

* * *

"The court will be adjourned in 5 minutes with the verdict," the judge announced.

"All rise."

And everybody in the courtroom did. Once the judge left the room, everybody did too.

Rick was getting Kate coffee when he noticed that her tear stained face.

"Kate?" Rick called out. "What's wrong?"

She got up and hugged him. Rick out the coffee down and put his arms around her.

"It's ok," he comforted her. "Just tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm scared, Rick," she mumbled in his arms. "What if our evidence wasn't enough or something goes wrong? What would happen then? And Caleb…"

"Nothing's going to happen," Rick assured her. "You're going to be cleared of all charges and you can continue your life as usual."

"I'm really scared, Rick."

Honestly, he is too.

* * *

"You were involved in an accident just before you came here," Supermom continued.

"I still don't understand," Captain C questions. "Am I dead? How did I get here? Moreover, how do I get back?"

"No, you're not dead," Supermom replied. "You're just in a coma. That's how you came here. How to get back is just the matter of how much you want to. You can't stay here forever, Cale. You belong with your family. Your _real_ family."

"Cale?" He recalled one of the voices call him that. "Who are you really?"

* * *

"All rise."

And the whole courtroom did. The judge sat and everyone followed. John Scott from the jury handed with the decision from the panel to the judge. Rick crossed his fingers and looked over to Kate. He could feel her nervousness radiating from her. He put a hand over her lap. She notices and looks at him.

"It's ok," he mouths.

She smiles at him and puts her hands above his.

"The panel of jury have made their decision," the judge announces.

Kate and Rick looks at each other for support. This is it…

"Miss Katherine Beckett…"

* * *

**Thank you for your kind reviews... So what do you think? Guilty or not?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update guys... It's the Lunar New Year over here and I sort of got a little caugt up... Anyway, I'm back and ready to roll... I mean write...**

* * *

"But how can that be?" Captain C asks.

"You see, each of us correspond to a person from your world," Supermom explains. "I am your mom, the Roaches are Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan, Rusty is that kid from school that bullies you and you are Caleb."

"And the other voice?" Captain C questions.

"That you'll have to find out yourself," she answers.

"And what do I do if I want to come back?"

"Just close your eyes and think of us. We'll always be there."

"And if I want to go home?"

"Open your eyes."

He feels his eye lids getting heavier and heavier until they slam shut. It was all pitch dark from there on.

* * *

"This court and this jury finds you not guilty."

Not guilty. Those were the two words that set her free. Once again she was a free citizen bound by law and not by chains. She threw her hands around Rick and pulled him into a hug. After realising what she had done, she lets go of him and takes a step back. Their eyes meet and they laughed, relieved.

"See, nothing happened," he told her.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Thanks, Rick."

"Always."

Then, Detectives Esposito, Ryan and Dr Parish congratulated them for their victory. But they've won only half the battle. There was still Aaron Johnson to nail.

"Come on, I think it's time for you to get back," Rick said as he extended his arm. Kate slips hers in return and they walk out the courtroom with interlocking arms.

* * *

The drive to the safe house was silent. They were both too afraid to ruin their newly – found happiness. As Rick pulled over the porch, they found a medical van parked in front of the house.

Without wasting anytime, they got out of the car and raced into the house. Not knowing what to expect, their eyes frantically scanned the house. They hear muffled speech coming from upstairs.

"Caleb!" They said simultaneously.

They scrambled up the stairs and into their son's room. The scene was the least they expected.

"Mom?"

There he was, sitting on his bed playing with his old train set.

"Oh my… You're awake!" Kate exclaims. She makes her way to her son and envelopes him in a hug. Tears were streaming down her face as she holds on to him. She fears that if she lets go, she'll loose him again. Meanwhile, Caleb's eyes find his way to Rick who was leaning against the doorpost. In return, Rick gives him a smile. Kate finally releases him but cups his face in her hand. "I thought you would never wake up."

"And miss all the fun?" Caleb asks in return.

Yup, he was definitely Rick's son. They share a little laugh. He _is_ really back. Again, his attention returns to Rick. Kate turns around and motions for Rick to meet his son.

"Nice to finally meet you, buddy," Rick says, finally.

"Me too," Caleb replies. "Dad."

Rick felt his heart stop for a moment. How did he know? Kate was equally as shocked to hear that.

"Who told you?" Kate asks.

"He did," Caleb replies. "Didn't you?"

Kate looks at Rick dumbfounded. Rick mouths an 'I didn't do anything' completed with hand actions. However, before another word could be said, the doctor returns with Martha and Alexis.

"Oh darlings, I'm glad you're back," Martha says. "I called the doctor the moment Kate left and slightly after that, he just woke up. He kept asking for you when he woke up."

"Thanks Martha," Kate replied. "And you too, Alexis."

"What can I say?" Alexis answers. "He's my little brother after all."

Alexis wraps one arm over her brother and pulls him into a one – armed hug.

"I'm proud of you," Rick says, finally finding his voice. "All of you."

The family reunion was cut short when the doctor invited Kate and Rick outside for a little talk.

"Ms Beckett and Mr Castle, I'm glad your son has woken up from the coma."

"But?" Rick asks.

"Sorry?" The doctor asks in return.

"It sounded as if you were going to say but."

Kate rolled her eyes as the doctor lets out a little laugh.

"No. In fact, I was going to say that he's recovered and there were no signs of any abnormalities. He's perfectly fine."

Rick and Kate let out a sigh, relieved.

"But how does he know about me?" Rick asks, slightly puzzled. "I mean we haven't exactly met before he was in a coma."

"In the course of his unconsciousness, did you ever talk to him?" The doctor asks.

"On several occasions, yes," Rick replied.

"You see a person's mind is like a sponge. It absorbs everything that it is exposed to. Although he's in a coma, his brain is still functioning. He can hear, smell or even feel things. Maybe he could recognize you though your voice when you talked to him."

"Oh," Kate and Rick said in unison.

"If there's nothing else, I have to leave. If you want, you can drop by my office anytime."

"Thank you, I'll walk you to the door."

As Rick sees the doctor out, Kate returns to Caleb. He was already out of the bed showing Martha and Alexis some of his stuff that Kate brought along.

"Mom? When can we go home?"

She cringes at that question. She doesn't even have the answer for that. She kneels down beside him and pulls him in for another hug.

"Soon, baby," she replies and kisses his cheeks. "Very soon."

He accepts the answer and pulls away to continue showing his sister and grandmother something else. She doesn't move but just watch her boy, so full of life again. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," Rick replies.

She shifts and sits on the floor and he follows, sitting next to her.

"I'd never thought I'd see this day."

"Me too, Kate. Me too."

They just sat there in silence, maintaining their eye contact and slowly feel the world fading away until there's no one else but the two of them. He leans in just close enough to give her a choice. She wants to but what if they'd let each other down again, what would happen then?

In the background, Martha and Alexis was watching from the corner of their eyes while entertaining Caleb. Kate moves in a little closer, their lips almost touching. He could feel her and her wariness. To tell the truth, he was a little afraid himself. Afraid that she would not accept him again. He looked into her eyes. She's giving him a choice too. Should he? Or should not?

* * *

**Should they? I'm going to leave you guys with another cliffhanger and to all those celebrating CNY, Gong Xi Fa Cai!**


End file.
